Of Masks and Feelings
by Dame Riddick-Vaako
Summary: What would happen if Naruto let down his mask? And is he gonna pass this new mission or fail? And what the hell is up with Sai! Malepreg


Masks and Feelings

Naruto woke up with a start. He looked around and groaned putting his hands over his face. He sighed and got up knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that nightmare. He had dreamed that Kyuubi had gotten loose and killed everybody in the entire village. After he took a shower he got dressed in black baggy cargo pants, a tight black sleeveless tank top that clung to his body like a second skin,black combat boots, and a dog collor whose tag said 'Kyuubi Vessel'. He also had on a black wristband on his right wrist and a blood red one on his left wrist. Those were to cover up hist scars he made when he cut himself. He wore three onyx studs in his right ear and two bloodstone studs in his left. He picked up his black backpack full of supplies and ran off to the training grounds after strapping on all his pouches and other ninja stuff. When he got to the training grounds he found that he was even later that Kakaashi and they all looked at him funny.

"What?" asked Naruto looking at himself and then at them with a confused look on his face.

"Why the emo look Dickless?" asked Sai.

"Why not?" asked Naruto glaring at them.

"What happened to you Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Nothings wrong with him he just decided to show you all who he really is." said Sasuke.

"Good you finally took off your mask." said Kakashi.

"Yep now do we have a mission or not?" asked Naruto.

"Actually Naruto Tsunade wants to see you in her office right away." said Kakashi.

Naruto shrugged and took off. When he got to the Hokage's office he walked in without knocking as usual. He leaned against the doorjamb while he watched Tsunade talking to the Kazekage of Sand Gaara Sabaku.

"Gaara are you sure that you wish to marry one of the Hyuuga girls for a stronger village alliance? After all Temari and Shikamaru are married, as are Kankuro and Ino." said Tsunade.

"I don't wish to marry one of the Hyuuga girls to strengthen the alliance between our villages, I wish to marry Hinata Hyuuga because I love her." said Gaara.

"Wow Gaara so your not emotionless." said Naruto laughing.

"Naruto?" said Tsunade when the two turned towards him.

"Duh." said Naruto rolling his eyes.

Gaara grinned at Naruto but walked out of the room all the same.

"Why'd you wanna see me Baa-chan?" asked Naruto bored.

"I have an A-ranked mission for you Naruto. You are to ask out the person you love and take them to the festival this weekend." said Tsunade handing Naruto a scroll.

Naruto looked at her with his mouth hanging open in suprise.

"That's an A-ranked mission." said Naruto.

"Yes because otherwise you wouldn't get a date for the festival Naruto and as future Hokage you need someone to love that will help you stay relaxed and calm when your not working or help you calm down when you get too stressed out." said Tsunade.

"Who's your date?" asked Naruto.

"Jiraiya." said Tsunade blushing.

"You're going with the Pervy Sage? Wow." said Naruto.

"So who are you gonna ask?" asked Tsunade.

"You'll have to wait and see at the festival." said Naruto and walked away.

When Naruto got back to the training grounds he and Sasuke who had been loking bored immediantly started sparring. They used only Taijustsu as an unspoken rule because of what happened at the Valley of the End. Four hours later they both collapsed at the same time and sat side by side at the base of the same tree.

"Hey Sasuke-teme have you ever been in love?" asked Naruto out of the blue.

"Yeah why?" asked Sasuke.

"I was just wondering what it feels like." said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I think what I feel might be love. Whenever I'm around this person i get reall y nervous, there are butterflies in my stomache, and my palms get sweaty. When I see them smile it makes me happy and when they're sad I am too. Is that love?" asked Naruto staring up at the clouds in the sky.

"Yeah that's love." said sasuke a little sadly.

"So who do you love teme?" asked naruto turning his attention back to the raven next to him.

"You." said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto who was gaping at him in shock.

"Well in that case this is a whole lot easier. I love you too Sasuke will you go to the festival with me this weekend?" askede Naruto as he stared into his teamates eyes.

"Sure dobe." said sasuke smiling a little.

"Yay." said Naruto hugging Sasuke.

At the festival that weekend Tsunade looked around for Naruto and saw him with the Uchiha brat.

"Naruto did you accomplish your mission?" asked Tsunade as she and Jiraiya walked over to them.

"Yep." said Naruto.

"So who's your date?" asked Jiraiya.

"I am." said Sasuke.

"Pay up Tsunade I told you it was gonna be him."said Jiraiya.

"Damn you Jiraiya." said Tsunade forking over the money.

"Whatever." said Naruto grabbing Sasuke's arm and walking off.

TWO YEARS LATER

"Sasuke I'm home!" shouted Naruto as he walked through the door after a two month mission.

"Finally dobe." said Sasuke as he walked out of the kitchen and over to Naruto.

"I love you." said Naruto kissing Sasuke.

"I love you too." said Sasuke hugging Naruto.

Then Naruto suprised Sasuke by dropping to one knee and pulling out a black velvet box.

"Sasuke Uchiha will you marry me?" asked Naruto looking up at said man.

"Yes." said Sasuke higging Naruto and putting on the ring.

As Naruto held his pregnant boyfriend later that night he lay there and reflected on the past two years. 'I thank Kami that Sasuke and I got together and that we are going to have a child together. And it all started because I let down my mask and showed my true feelings.' he thought then fell asleep holding onto his boyfriend tighter.

Owari

Thanks for reading this. Hope you liked it. ALSO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!


End file.
